


Bonnie's Surprise

by ZacharieTheMerchant



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, I HATE MYSELF I HAD TO BE THE FIRST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacharieTheMerchant/pseuds/ZacharieTheMerchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hate myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> kill me

Bonnie was in love with the security guard. How was she supposed to get her feelings across? She consulted her friends for advice.

As expected, they said nothing because they were animatronic robots. Bonnie decided to kill the security guard to show off her feelings.

She went up to the door. He was checking the cameras! Mike hadn't seen her! Smiling, or as smiley as a robot with a fixed expression could get, she ripped him limb from limb and shoved his carcass into a fursuit. Tru Love.


End file.
